super_smash_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki (SSB17)
|availability = Starter |tier = N/A |ranking = - |firstgame = |games = |altform = |shareslot = |finalsmash = The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer |jnumber = 2 |walljump = No |wallcling = No |crawl = No |tether = |glide = |weight = |wspeed = |dspeed = |aspeed = |fspeed = |ffspeed = |outof = |voiceactor = |englishactor = Johnny Yong Bosch |japanactor = Masakazu Morita}} Ichigo Kurosaki '''is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC Future. He was revealed alongside , , and . Attributes Strengths *Has a Disjoint Hitbox *Teleports in some of his moves for good range. *Heavy weight making him resistant to launch. *Powerful attacks with early killing. *Good Recovery. Weaknesses *His Smash Attacks have high ending lag. *His moves are avoidable. *Getsuga Tenshō is slow and can be reflected easily. *Engetsuzan can leave him helpless after the move is used. *Banki Ichigo is now his Down Special and replaced by The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer. *The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer can also KO Ichigo himself. Summary Ichigo is classified as a '''Footsies character. Which makes him one of the characters that have good control around the stage and KO Opponents pretty well. Ichigo has good reach in the majority of his attacks. His neutral air, forward tilt and down tilt are excellent tools for spacing. He posses a projectile in Getsuga Tenshō, which has a lot of priority in it that can help him in canceling out other projectiles. Ichigo has KO moves in his forward smash, up smash, neutral air, back air and up air. Concerning his recovery, Ichigo has multiple options to recover. Getsuga Tenshō is able to slow down his falling speed and stall him, he can use it multiple times. He can use his forward air to push him forward, allowing another way to recover horizontally. His main means of horizontal movement is Engetsuzan, which he can charge to cover more distance and allows him to pass through any opponent. His only means of vertical recovery, is Kōtei-ki Tōshin, which protects him from above while covering a fair vertical distance. Ichigo posses a good grab and throw, possessing the eleventh longest grab in the current demo. With down throw, he can set up tech chases, perform chain grabs, start combos, use as a guaranteed set up into his finishers and a strong meteor smash off the stage. Up throw, at low percents, can followed be up with an up air if the player is quick enough. However, it has little hitstun, allowing most opponents to escape it easily. Forward throw can be followed up with a forward air or a dash attack, depending on the opponents accelerated falling speed and directional influence. Forward throw also has little hitstun. Back throw can be used to set up edge guards. However, Ichigo's average weight, being a high faller and size makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. Kōtei-ki Tōshin is his main means of vertical recovery and makes him hard to gimp from above. However, it covers little vertical distance and combined with his falling speed makes it hard for him to recover. Most of his grounded KO attacks are slow and easy to avoid which can be problem when he is trying to take stocks. This forces him to combo into his aerial finishers or to throw them out until they hit. He posses overall below average mobility which makes him susceptible to rush down characters such as and . Most of his approach options are not safe on shield and can lead to him being punished by defensive players. He also lacks ways to deal with certain projectiles which is another problem he has with approaching or preventing opponents from camping. Moveset 'Taunts' *Side Taunt - Swings his Zanpakutō to his side as it shines and says "Don't regret" *Down Taunt - Ichigo attempts to put on his headband, fails and drops it, and falls to his knees in embarrassment, and then comes back up. *Up Taunt - Points with his Zanpakutō in front of him and says "I'll cut you!" Victory Poses *1 - Holds Zangetsu in the air and puts it on his shoulder. *2 - Swings Zangetsu around and then puts it on his shoulder looking. *3 - Swings Zangetsu around upwards and slams it on the ground, Similar to Ganondorf's Win pose from Melee. *Victory Music - A remix of "Number One", Ichigo's theme from Bleach. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes *''See: Alternate Costumes (Super Smash Bros. OC Future)'' Trivia Category:Characters (SSB17) Category:Bleach universe Category:Super Smash Bros. OC Future Category:Characters Category:Starters Category:Footsies